


What is This Feeling? (It's Love, Dumbasses)

by WiznerdTheEagle



Series: Arrangement, Can You Imagine? [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining, Getting Together, I am having a lot of feelings about the incredible show and this is how I express them, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Song Parody, The Arrangement (Good Omens), heaven is utterly oblivious of what Zira is doing on Earth, that had better become an official tag soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiznerdTheEagle/pseuds/WiznerdTheEagle
Summary: What is This Feeling from Wicked rewritten to be about Crowley and Aziraphale's relationship developing (and Heaven having no idea what is going on).





	What is This Feeling? (It's Love, Dumbasses)

**Author's Note:**

> The new show has killed me, but it has also given me some Ideas. This is one that I couldn't get out of my head, so please enjoy.
> 
> I recommend listening to the song while you read this. It makes it easier to follow the overlapping lines, and honestly I think makes it funnier.
> 
> *Disclaimer: I do not own What is This Feeling from Wicked or Good Omens*

Aziraphale:  
Highest, holiest, Heaven and archangels

Crowley:  
Most dread brethren

Both:  
I've met opposition  
In the role I've been given

Crowley:  
But of course I'll triumph shortly

Aziraphale:  
But of course I'll rise above him!

Both:  
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
Yes, I have opposition  
And the other agent is

Aziraphale:  
Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe

Crowley:  
Blond

Aziraphale:  
What is this feeling  
So sudden and new?

Crowley:  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you

Aziraphale:  
My soul is buzzing

Crowley:  
My senses reeling

Aziraphale:  
My face is flushing

Both:  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame  
Does it have a name?  
Yes

Loathing  
Surely this must be from loathing

Aziraphale:  
For you, snake

Crowley:  
Your faith

Aziraphale:  
Your goading

Both:  
As I should, I loathe it all  
Every little trait however small  
Warns me of the danger should I fall  
In love, no this is loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong  
While we've been here so much time has passed  
And you are the only face that lasts  
And I will be loathing, loathing you  
My whole life long

Heaven:  
Dear Azira, you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could  
He's a terror, he's a tartar  
He's the Serpent that got by us  
Dear Azira, you're a martyr

Aziraphale:  
Though, there's more to him than slyness

Heaven:  
Poor Azira on Earth alone  
With the worst demon that we have known   
We just want to tell you  
We're all on your side  
We share your

Aziraphale and Crowley (Heaven):  
(Loathing)  
What is this feeling so sudden and new  
(Unadulterated loathing)  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you  
(For that snake, no faith, his goading)  
My soul is buzzing  
(Let's just say)  
My senses reeling  
(We loathe it all)  
Oh, what is this feeling?

(Every little trait however small)  
Does it have a name?  
(Makes our very flesh begin to crawl)  
Yes... Ah...

Loving! (Loathing)  
There is such exhilaration (Loathing)  
As we enter the Arrangement (Loathing)  
It's so pure, so strong (So strong)

We can plainly see the time's long passed  
For us to admit that we will last  
And I will be loving (Loathing)  
For forever loving (Loathing)  
Truly, deeply  
Loving you (Loathing you)  
My whole life long!

Heaven:  
Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

Crowley:  
Ritz?

Aziraphale:  
Yes!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love hearing what's on your mind.
> 
> -Wiznerd


End file.
